


The Fox Wedding

by PekoPeko



Series: 狐の嫁入り [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kitsune Shimada, M/M, Slow Build
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: เจสซี่ แมคครี เจ้าหน้าที่แบล็กวอชบังเอิญเห็นขบวนเจ้าสาวจิ้งจอก หรือถ้าจะให้เจาะจง ขบวนเจ้าสาวของตระกูลชิมาดะ





	1. Jesse Mccree

 

 

 

ทุกอย่างเริ่มต้นขึ้นในวันที่ท้องฟ้าสดใส แดดจ้าจนแสบผิว มวลเมฆาไม่ปรากฏแต่สายฝนกลับพรำลงมา วันที่แม้แต่กาลเวลาก็ไม่สามารถลบมันออกจากความทรงจำของเจสซี่ แมคครีได้

 

 

โลกนี้ประกอบไปด้วยสามเผ่าพันธุ์ มนุษย์ ออมนิค และ อมนุษย์(เขาไม่ค่อยแน่ใจนักว่าควรเรียกว่าอออมนิคด้วยไหม แต่ดูเหมือนอ.อ่างจะเยอะเกินไปแถมยังไม่มีใครคิดจะบัญญัติศัพท์ขึ้นมาใหม่ เอาเป็นว่าตอนนี้ทุกคนเข้าใจตรงกันว่าอมนุษย์ไม่ใช่คำที่ครอบคลุมถึงออมนิค)

 

แวมไพร์เอย มนุษย์หมาป่าเอย มีทั้งหมดนั่นแหละ

 

หลังจากวิกฤติออมนิค เทคโนโลยีก้าวไกลขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ ไม่มีคำว่าผืนป่าที่อันตรายที่สุด ยอดเขาที่สูงที่สุด หรือห้วงสมุทรที่ยากจะหยั่งถึงอีกต่อไป อมนุษย์ถูกแย่งชิงทั้งอาหารและที่หลบซ่อนต่างพากันออกมาปะปนกับมนุษย์ ก่อคดีจำนวนมากจนโปรแกรมเทพเจ้าไม่สามารถวิเคราะห์ตัวการไม่ได้ แต่เมื่อแวมไพร์ตัวแรกถูกจับ เรื่องทั้งหมดก็เปิดเผย อมนุษย์กลายเป็นฝ่ายถูกล่า แต่ใช้เวลาไม่นานนักในการตั้งหลักและตอบโต้กลับด้วยวิธีที่รุนแรงไม่แพ้กัน สงครามล้างเผ่าพันธุ์เกือบจะเกิดขึ้นอีกครั้งหากไม่ใช่เพราะมนุษย์อ่อนล้าจากวิกฤติออมนิคเต็มทน ส่วนอมนุษย์เองก็รู้ว่าฝ่ายตนเสียเปรียบเรื่องกำลังคน

 

สนธิสัญญาอินฮิวแมนร่างขึ้นพร้อม ๆ กับการก่อตั้ง _แบล็กวอช_ ทั้งทีมประกอบไปด้วยคนของทั้งสองฝ่าย นำทีมโดยเกเบรียล เรเอส วีรบุรุษสงครามออมนิค แบล็กวอชมีหน้าที่ทำคดีระหว่างสองฝ่ายโดยเฉพาะ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นนายทุนที่รุกล้ำเขตของมนุษย์หมาป่าหรือกูลที่ออกล่าคนเร่ร่อนเพื่อค้าเนื้อมนุษย์อย่างผิดกฏหมายต่างเป็นหน้าที่ของพวกเขา

 

แต่แน่นอนว่าความปรองดองไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ได้มาง่าย ๆ สิทธิอมนุษยชนเอย ข้อเรียกร้องของแต่ละฝ่ายเอย กว่าจะตกลงความเท่าเทียมกันได้ยูเอ็นก็แทบกระอัก และข่าวร้ายสำหรับบรรดาทูตหัวหงอกที่ตอนวิกฤติออมนิคเอาแต่ชี้นิ้วอย่างเดียวคือขุมกำลังอมนุษย์ของโลกตะวันออกผู้หยิ่งทระนงเริ่มขยายอาณาเขตและทรงอิทธิพลขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ นี่คือเหตุผลที่สมาชิกแบล็กวอชติดแหง็กอยู่ที่ญี่ปุ่นมาสามสัปดาห์แล้ว กิตติศัพท์ของโยวไคเป็นเลื่องลือนัก ทั้งความสามารถและพลังอำนาจ พวกเขาต่างจากอมนุษย์ของโลกตะวันตกโดยสิ้นเชิง โยวไคบางพวกได้รับการเคารพบูชาจากผู้คนตั้งแต่อดีตกาล ถือตนเป็นกึ่งเทพ สูงศักดิ์กว่าอมนุษย์ทั่วไปรวมถึงการประกาศว่าพวกพ้องของตนเป็นอารยชน ข้อดีคือทำให้การขอเข้าพบเพื่อต่อรองกับโยวไคนั้นง่ายกว่าพวกอื่น(เรียกง่าย ๆ ว่าคุยกันรู้เรื่อง) แต่ข้อเสียคือนั่นล่ะ...พิธีรีตรองเยอะเสียจนตั้งแต่วันที่ตอบตกลงยูเอ็นยังไม่ได้เข้าพบหรือรับการติดต่อกลับจากตระกูลชิมาดะเลยแม้แต่ครั้งเดียว

 

อ้อใช่ นี่เขาบอกหรือยังว่าตระกูลชิมาดะคือโยวไคที่มีอิทธิพลสูงที่สุดในเกาะญี่ปุ่น ผู้รับใช้ของเทพแห่งความอุดมสมบูรณ์ ลือกันว่ามีรูปลักษณ์เหมือนจิ้งจอกแต่เดินสองขาและมีกิริยาท่าทางเหมือนมนุษย์

 

สิบปากว่าไม่เท่าตาเห็น วันที่เข้าพบหัวหน้าตระกูลชิมาดะ เจสซี่ตั้งใจจะขอคอมมานเดอร์มอร์ริสันเข้าเป็นหนึ่งในทีมคุ้มกันท่านทูต

 

อ้า... เขาลืมบอกเหมือนกันสินะว่าคอมมานเดอร์มอร์ริสันกับกำลังเสริมจากโอเวอร์วอชเพิ่งมาถึงเมื่อวานนี้เพราะกำหนดการที่ล่าช้าจนน่าสงสัย ตอนนี้ที่โรงแรมกำลังเกิดศึกผัวเมียละเหี่ยใจกับคอมมานเดอร์เรเอสโดยมีอนาเป็นกรรมการ (ถ้าคุณจะเรียกคนที่จิบชานั่งหัวเราะว่าเป็นกรรมการน่ะนะ) ส่วนตัวเขาที่เห็นจนเบื่อแล้วปลีกตัวออกมาเดินเล่น อ้างว่าจะมาซื้อชาเพิ่มให้คุณกรรมการนั่นแหละ

 

เจสซี่เดินทอดน่องออกมาเรื่อย ๆ _พีซคีปเปอร์_ กับ _แฟนเดอะแฮมเมอร์_ ห้อยอยู่ข้างตัวโดยมี _พอนโช_ ผืนโปรดปิดไว้ ญี่ปุ่นเป็นประเทศที่สงบสุข ไม่ถึงขนาดเดินตัวเปล่าโดยไม่มีอาวุธได้ แต่ก็จะพกอย่างโจ่งแจ้งก็มากเกินไป

 

เขาชมนกชมไม้(และสาว ๆ )ไปเรื่อยก่อนจะพบว่าตัวเองหลุดมาอยู่ที่ไหนไม่รู้... พอจะถามทางชาวบ้านถ้าไม่เดินหนีก็ถูกรัวภาษาญี่ปุ่นใส่ ซึ่งแน่นอนว่าเขาฟังไม่ออกสักกะผีกเดียว นับถือความชาตินิยมของประเทศนี้จริง ๆ

 

ขณะที่ยอมแพ้และคิดจะโทรหาอนาให้สมาชิกที่พูดญี่ปุ่นได้ออกมารับ(ใช่ มีวิธีนี้ด้วย แต่การช่วยเหลืออันยิ่งใหญ่มักมาพร้อมการตอบแทนอันใหญ่ยิ่ง เช่นถูกล้อเรื่องหลงทางเหมือนเด็กไปอีกหลายเดือน เจสซี่เลยให้มันเป็นทางเลือกสุดท้าย) เขาก็พบว่าตัวเองไม่ได้หยิบเครื่องมือสื่อสารออกมาด้วย

 

_เยี่ยมไปเลย_ จากที่จะถูกล้อว่าหลงทางมันคงกลายเป็นเรื่องสยองขวัญอย่างเจ้าหน้าที่แบล็กวอชหลงทางและอดตายในต่างแดนเพียงเพราะพูดภาษาแม่ของประเทศนั้นไม่ได้

 

เอาวะ ไหน ๆ ก็มั่วมาจนถึงตรงนี้ได้ ก็คงมั่วจนกลับไปโรงแรมได้เหมือนกัน

 

เจสซี่พยายามกวาดสายตามองตึกรามบ้านช่องที่รู้สึกคุ้นตา จนกระทั่งมาถึงสี่แยกที่เขาจำได้ว่าเลี้ยวมาจากแยกที่มีตู้ขายของอัตโนมัติ ซึ่งปรากฏว่าแม่xมีตู้นี่ทุกแยกแถมยังหน้าตาเหมือนกันไม่ผิดเพี้ยน

 

เขาตัดสินใจเลือกทางซ้ายอย่างโบราณว่า ขวาร้ายซ้ายดี

 

ซะเมื่อไหร่....หลงทางหนักยิ่งกว่าเก่าอีก ทางเดินร้างผู้คนดูไม่น่าไว้ใจ เจสซี่พยายามคิดในแง่ดีว่าถนนของฮานามูระนั้นเชื่อมกันอย่างเป็นระบบ ไม่น่าปล่อยให้เขาเดินหลุดออกไปไหน อย่างมากก็เป็นทางตัน เขาเหลือบไปเห็นบันไดหินข้างทางที่นำไปสู่ศาลเจ้าเล็ก ๆ ด้านบนขณะคิดจะหันหลังกลับ เสาโทริอิสีแดงสดขนาบด้วยรูปปั้นสุนัขจิ้งจอกแฝงอยู่ในมวลไม้รกครึ้มให้บรรยากาศลึกลับและคุกคามในเวลาเดียวกัน

 

_น่าสนใจ_

 

เจสซี่เดินขึ้นไปอย่างไม่ต้องคิด ก่อนจะพบว่าแนวไม้ที่ปกคลุมโทริอิและรูปปั้นอยู่นั้นเป็นเพียงของหลอกตา เมื่อเดินผ่านเสาประตูมาแล้วจะพบว่าด้านบนเป็นลานโล่งกว้างสะอาดสะอ้าน มีรูปปั้นจิ้งจอกในอิริยาบถต่าง ๆ ตั้งอยู่อย่างกระจัดกระจายแต่ไม่ดูรกหรือรู้สึกแออัดแต่อย่างใด ตรงกลางเป็นศาลเจ้าขนาดกลาง เขาเดาว่าเพื่อให้แนวต้นไม้ที่ปลูกด้านหน้าบังได้สนิท ด้านหลังปรากฏทางเดินขึ้นเขาทอดยาวขนานกับลาน คงมีทางเดินขึ้นจากที่อื่นแล้วมาบรรจบกันตรงนี้พอดี

 

ไหน ๆ ก็ทำให้ขึ้นเขาได้ตั้งสองทาง ทำไมต้องจงใจซ่อนเอาไว้ด้วย ? นอกจากเรื่องที่สะอาดจนเกินไปแล้วเขาก็ไม่คิดว่าศาลเจ้าที่นี่จะมีอะไรพิเศษกว่าที่อื่นตรงไหน เจสซี่เดินเข้าไปยังตัวศาลเจ้า รูปปั้นเทพเจ้าจิ้งจอกจ้องกลับมาอย่างดุดันขณะที่เขาพยายามนึกวิธีไหว้แบบญี่ปุ่นที่เพื่อนร่วมทีมสอนไว้

 

“อ้อ” เขาโค้งคำนับ คว้าเชือกเส้นหนาที่ห้อยอยู่ตรงหน้ามาลั่นระฆัง ล้วงกระเป๋า สุ่มหยิบเหรียญขึ้นมาสองสามเหรียญ โยนลงไป ก่อนจะตบมือ... ต้องกี่ทีนะ ? อ้อ สอง เขาพนมมือค้างไว้แล้วอธิษฐาน

 

_ถ้าท่านมีอยู่จริง...เอ่อ ผมรู้ว่าโยวไคที่เป็นผู้รับใช้ท่านมีอยู่จริง ท่านก็น่าจะมีจริงแหละเนอะ พาผมกลับโรงแรมทีเถอะ..._

 

เจสซี่โค้งคำนับ กลับหลังหันไปเพื่อพบว่าสายฝนโปรยปรายลงมา

 

แม้แต่เทพเจ้ายังเกลียดเขา...ดูสิ ขนาดไม่มีเมฆยังทำให้ฝนตกลงมาเสียได้

 

เดี๋ยว...ฝนตกทั้ง ๆ ที่ไม่มีเมฆหรอ เด็กหนุ่มขมวดคิ้ว เดินออกมาจากใต้ชายคาเอามือป้องตาแล้วเงยหน้ามองฟ้า พระอาทิตย์ส่องแสงแรงจนแสบผิว ไม่ปรากฏร่องรอยของกลุ่มก้อนไอน้ำสีขาวเลยแม้แต่น้อย

 

_ไม่ใช่ปรากฏการณ์ธรรมชาติ ประเด็นเทพเจ้าเขายังไม่แน่ใจ แต่ถ้าเป็นโยวไคล่ะก็มีเปอร์เซ็นต์สูงมาก_

 

มือหนาเลื่อนลงมาแตะรีวอลโล่ข้างตัวอย่างระมัดระวัง ไม่รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะมาด้วยจุดประสงค์อะไร อย่างน้อยเขาก็คงต้องขอป้องกันตัวก่อนล่ะ

 

เสียงขลุ่ยและกลองแว่วมาตามลม

 

เจสซี่ถึงกับชะงักไปนิดนึง นี่มันโยวไคประเภทไหนกันเนี่ย... ไม่ใช่ว่าอีกเดี๋ยวจะกระโดดออกมาแฟลชม็อบเพลงสไตล์ญี่ปุ่นหรอกใช่ไหม เขากวาดสายตามอง ไม่มีร่องรอยของสิ่งมีชีวิตหลบอยู่ที่มุมไหนก่อนที่จะเห็นบางสิ่งเคลื่อนไหวมาตามทางขึ้นเขาด้านหลัง

 

ขบวนแห่

 

เด็กหนุ่มลดมือลงถอนหายใจพรืดออกมาอย่างนึกตลกตัวเอง ฝนนี่คงเกิดจากสภาพอากาศเพี้ยน ๆ ของโลกที่เปลี่ยนไปมากบวกกับบรรยากาศที่ไม่คุ้นเคยทำให้ระแวงง่ายกว่าปกติ

 

เจสซี่ไม่รู้ธรรมเนียมของประเทศนี้มากนัก แต่เสียงเพลงและตัวขบวนนั้นช่างน่าดึงดูดแถมยังไม่ใช่โอกาสที่จะหาดูกันได้ง่าย ๆ เมื่อชั่งใจแล้วเขาก็เคลื่อนตัวเข้าใกล้ขบวนอย่างเงียบเชียบ เว้นระยะห่างแค่พอมองเห็นได้ถนัด ไม่ใกล้หรือไกลเกินไป อาศัยรูปปั้นบริเวณนั้นเป็นซ่อนตัวก่อนจะจำใจถอดหมวดใบโปรดออกเพราะมันไม่เอื้อต่อสิ่งที่กำลังทำอยู่

 

ด้านหน้าสุดคือต้นกำเนิดเพลงเสนาะหู เสียงขลุ่ยอ่อนหวานคลอไปกับเสียงกลองบอกจังหวะก้องกังวานไปทั่ว เข้ากับบรรยากาศสายฝนเย็นเยียบที่โปรยปรายให้ความรู้สึกลึกลับและดึงดูดในเวลาเดียวกัน ถัดมาคือขบวนเกี้ยวอันหรูหรา ตัวเกี้ยวไม่น่าทำจากวัสดุธรรมดาอย่างไม้ ขนาดเขาที่ดูอยู่ห่าง ๆ ยังสัมผัสได้ถึงความโอ่อ่าของมัน แทบจะเรียกได้ว่าเป็นชิ้นงานศิลปะได้เสียด้วยซ้ำ ตัวม่านด้านข้างแหวกออกเล็กน้อยเผยให้เห็นเจ้าสาวในชุดสีขาวบริสุทธิ์ ใบหน้าถูกซุกซ่อนไว้ใต้ส่วนที่เป็นเหมือนกับหมวกคลุมศีรษะ ขณะเกี้ยวที่ตามมานั้นปิดม่านไว้อย่างเรียบร้อย ส่วนหลังสุดคือผู้ติดตามจำนวนมากในชุดญี่ปุ่นแบบโบราณ สิ่งที่ทุกคนมีเหมือนกันคือหน้ากากจิ้งจอก แม้แต่คนเป่าขลุ่ยเองยังใส่ปิดใบหน้าครึ่งบน ส่วนคนที่เหลือเป็นแบบปิดหน้าทั้งหมด

 

ขบวนค่อย ๆ เคลื่อนตัวเนิบช้า เจสซี่เฝ้ามองอย่างเพลิดเพลินจนกระทั่งหนึ่งในผู้ติดตามก้าวสะดุด ขบวนแห่ชะงัก หน้ากากไม้ร่วงหล่นลงกระทบทางเดินหินสะท้อนเสียงก้องทำลายบรรยากาศอันศักดิ์สิทธิ ผู้ที่ทำให้ทุกอย่างหยุดลงคุกเข่าลงเก็บหน้ากากของตน ก่อนจะผินหน้าหันมามองเขาช้า ๆ

 

เหมือนกับเวลาทั้งหมดหยุดลง

 

นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลอำพันสวยเลื่อนสบ ใบหน้าเรียวติดมีแก้มนิด ๆ บ่งบอกความเยาว์ของเจ้าของหน้ากาก ริมฝีปากสีอ่อนวาดรอยยิ้มซุกซน เขาเผลอยิ้มตอบยกมือขึ้นทักทายก่อนขยับปากไม่ออกเสียง

 

‘ไง’

 

เด็กหนุ่มกระพริบตาปริบ ๆ แล้วยกมือทักกลับเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะค่อย ๆ ลุกขึ้นโดยไม่ละสายตาไปจากเขา มืออีกข้างยกหน้ากากขึ้นใส่เข้าที่เดิม แต่เสี้ยววินาทีก่อนที่มันจะประกบสนิทเข้ากับผิวหน้า นัยน์ตาน่าหลงใหลก็เกิดการเปลี่ยนแปลง รูปทรงรีเฉียงขึ้น ตาดำบีบเล็กลงจนเป็นเส้นยาวตรงแบ่งครึ่งจอตา

 

_นัยน์ตาของสุนัขจิ้งจอก_

 

เจสซี่กระชากพีซคีปเปอร์ขึ้นก่อนที่ทุกอย่างจะดับวูบไป

 

 

 

 

TBC.

*พีซคีปเปอร์กับแฟนเดอะแฮมเมอร์เป็นชื่อรีวอลโว่ของเจสซี่ค่ะ  
**พอนโช = ผ้าคลุมไหล่ของแมคครี เป็นชื่อเรียกเฉพาะ  
นี่เป็นฟิคโอเวอร์วอชเรื่องแรกกับซีรีส์แรกที่เคยลงในนี้เลยค่ะ /ตื่นเต้น  
แต่เว้ากันซื่อ ๆ จริง ๆ คู่หลักเราคือ R76 แหละ แต่ไป ๆ มา ๆ คู่นี้ดันได้พล็อตแซงหน้าซะงั้น /ปิดหน้าร้องหั้ย เราขอโทษนะคะคอมมานเดอร์ทั้งสอง  
แล้วพล็อตนี่ก็ขโมยมาจากฟิคตัวเองแต่คู่อื่น ซึ่งดันเข้ากับคู่นี้ได้ดีกว่าก็...นะ แถมตอนแรกจากเรื่องสั้นยังยังกลายเป็นซีรีส์เฉย โดนเก็นจิทำของใส่แน่ ๆ แง  
รู้สึกน้ำท่วมทุ่งมาก สาระไม่มี คือเขียนเพราะเหงาด้วย แม่ยกไทยคู่นี้เราหาไม่ค่อยเจอ...  
ชอบไม่ชอบยังไงบอกได้นะคะ เรายินดีรับทุกคำติชม หรือใส่รายละเอียดอะไรผิดก็บอกได้ค่ะ รวมถึงพวกคำผิดด้วยนะคะ

ป.ล.ขอบคุณคุณปัดที่ช่วยตบฟิคให้เข้ารูป พี่แพทที่ช่วยดูสำนวน/การใช้คำ และยัยตะนาปา นี่โผล่มาขอตอนต่อไปเฉย บทต่อไปก็รบกวนด้วย...

ด้วยรักและเหงามาก

เปโกะเอง


	2. Shimada Genji

 

 

“ท่านเก็นจิเจ้าคะ ท่านฮันโซให้อิฉันมาตามเจ้าค่ะ”

 

“แปปนึงสิ คิคุ ชุดมันใส่ยากเป็นบ้าเลย”

 

“ขออนุญาตนะเจ้าคะ”ประตูห้องเลื่อนเปิดพร้อมกับหญิงชราที่เดินเข้ามาอย่างกระฉับกระเฉง  
“เมื่อกี้ข้าส่งสาวใช้มาช่วยท่านก็เอาแค่ปฏิเสธ เป็นยังไงล่ะทีนี้”

 

“อย่าดุสิคิคุ ข้าโตแล้วนะ จะให้สาว ๆ เข้ามาเห็นร่างเปลือยได้ยังไงกัน อีกอย่างใครจะไปรู้ว่าฮะโอริใส่ยากแบบนี้” หญิงชราตีแขนคุณชายตัวน้อยของเธอเบา ๆ เมื่อเห็นอีกฝ่ายแสร้งทำท่าเขินอายก่อนจะรับมุก  
“แล้วกับอิฉันไม่เขินบ้างล่ะเจ้าค่ะ ใช่ซี อิฉันมันชรามากแล้วนี่”

 

“โธ่ ไม่เอาน่า คิคุน่ะเป็นสาวสวยอันดับหนึ่งในใจข้าเสมอเลยนะ”เด็กหนุ่มหันไปกอดเอวพี่เลี้ยงหลวม ๆ แล้วซุกซบอย่างออดอ้อน

 

“ปากหวานเสียจริงนะเจ้าคะ” หญิงชราดันคุณชายน้อยของเธอออก จับตัวหมุนดูความเรียบร้อย ก่อนจะถอนหายใจเมื่อเห็นว่าเสื้อผ้าหน้าผมดูไม่ได้สักอย่าง เธอเริ่มจากแก้เชือกฮากามะออกหลวม ๆ เพื่อจัดฮะโอริให้เรียบร้อย ต่อมาก็ผูกฮากามะเสียใหม่ จับจีบที่ยับให้สวย

 

“วันหลังถ้าไล่พวกสาวใช้ออกไปอีกดิฉันจะฟ้องท่านฮันโซนะเจ้าคะ”

 

“ฟ้องไปเลย ท่านพี่ก็ไล่เหมือนกันไม่ใช่หรือ เขาว่าข้าไม่ได้หรอก” เด็กหนุ่มพองแก้มเมื่อชื่อของพี่ชายถูกยกขึ้นมาขู่

 

“แต่ท่านฮันโซแต่งตัวเองเสร็จตั้งแต่ครึ่งชั่วโมงที่แล้วนะเจ้าคะ ตอนนี้ยังไปช่วยเตรียมความเรียบร้อยของงานแล้ว...ทีนี้ก็ช่วยนั่งลง อำนวยความสะดวกให้คนแก่ ๆ อย่างดิฉันรักษาสุขภาพกล้ามเนื้อคอหน่อยเจ้าค่ะ” สาวใช้จับไหล่คนอายุน้อยกว่านั่งลงเพื่อจัดทรงผมที่ยุ่งเหมือนรังนกให้เข้าที่เข้าทางแม้จะทำให้มันลงมาเรียบแปร้ไม่ได้แต่ก็ถือว่าดูดีขึ้น

 

“ใช่สิ ใครเขาจะไปเก่งแบบท่านพี่กันล่ะ”

 

_‘ใช่สิ ใครจะเพียบพร้อมเป็นกุลสตรีในอุดมคติของท่านชิมาดะ ยาสึนางะ ผู้-ยิ่ง-หญ่ายยยยยยย กันเล่า’_

 

หญิงชราหลุดหัวเราะเบา ๆ ออกมา

 

“ท่านนี่ได้นายหญิงมาเยอะจริง ๆ นะเจ้าคะ”

 

“ข้านึกว่าคนที่เหมือนท่านแม่คือฮันโซเสียอีก”เด็กหนุ่มเอ่ยขึ้นอย่างสงสัย ไม่มีน้ำเสียงแง่งอนเหมือนประโยคก่อนหน้า

 

“ถ้าเป็นใบหน้าล่ะก็ใช่เจ้าค่ะ แต่ด้านนิสัยท่านฮันโซเหมือนนายท่านตอนหนุ่ม ๆ มากกว่า” มือเหี่ยวย่นที่ด้านจากการทำงานหนักประคองใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มขึ้น “นัยน์ตาของท่านเองก็ได้นายหญิงมาเหมือนกัน”

 

“คิคุ...” เก็นจิสบตากับหญิงชรา แววตาซุกซนฉายแววสงบนิ่ง

 

“เจ้าคะ ?”

 

“ถ้าไม่รีบไปตอนนี้จะสายแล้วนะ”

 

“ว้าย !”

 

 

 

_________________________________________________

 

 

 

_ปวดขา_

 

เก็นจิทำหน้าเหยเกขณะที่พยายามก้าวเดินให้เรียบร้อยและดูสง่างามที่สุด บางทีนี่อาจจะเป็นเหตุผลที่ผู้ติดตามทุกคนต้องใส่หน้ากากก็เป็นได้ ใครมันริคิดจะขึ้นไปจัดงานบนยอดเขากัน ศาลเจ้าประจำตระกูลอยู่ใกล้ ๆ นี้แท้ ๆ

  
อ๋อ ลืมไป คนเสนอคือตัวเจ้าสาว ลูกพี่ลูกน้องของเขาเอง โดยมีท่านพ่อกับญาติผู้ใหญ่ฝั่งเจ้าบ่าวที่เออออห่อหมกกันตามไปหมด

 

อย่างว่า...งานนี้ถือว่าจัดขึ้นเพื่อแสดงให้เห็นว่าการร่วมลงนามสนธิสัญญาอินฮิวแมนในอนาคตอันใกล้ไม่ส่งผลกระทบต่อชีวิตประจำวันหรือความมั่นคงของพวกเขาแต่อย่างใด ตระกูลอื่นก็ควรเลิกตื่นตระหนกตีโพยตีพายได้แล้ว (อันนี้เก็นจิเสริมเอง) ยิ่งงานใหญ่โตมากเท่าไหร่ ก็ยิ่งแสดงให้เห็นถึงความมั่นคงของชิมาดะเท่านั้น

 

เอาล่ะ กลับมาที่เรื่องขบวน ตอนแรกเขาอ้อนท่านพ่อขอนั่งเกี้ยวบ้าง เกือบจะสำเร็จอยู่แล้วถ้าท่านพี่ไม่ขัดขึ้นมาเสียก่อน เด็กหนุ่มทำหน้ามุ่ย

 

ว่าแต่เจ้าตัวหายไปไหน... เมื่อกี้ยังเดินนำเขาอยู่เลยนี่

 

เก็นจิยั้งตัวเองไม่ให้หันซ้ายหันขวาไว้ทัน ถึงจะรู้ว่าต่อให้เขาทำไปก็ไม่มีกล้าต่อว่า แต่เผื่อในกรณีที่ท่านพี่อาจจะอยู่ด้านหลัง เขาพยายามดมกลิ่นหาตัวแต่หน้ากากไม้ที่สวมอยู่ช่างจำกัดประสาทสัมผัสเหลือเกิน  
แต่เดี๋ยวก่อน เขาได้กลิ่นอะไรบางอย่าง

 

_มนุษย์_

 

เด็กหนุ่มชะงัก หน้ากากหลุดร่วงกระทบพื้นเสียงก้อง ขอบเขตการมองเห็นและประสาทรับกลิ่นกลับมาเป็นปกติ หางตาเห็นร่างเงาที่ซ่อนอยู่หลังบรรดารูปปั้น กลิ่นของท่านพี่เองก็มาจากบริเวณนั้น เก็นจิเดาได้ว่าฮันโซจะทำอะไร ถึงแม้จะไม่เห็นด้วยกับวิธีการ แต่ก็ไม่อยากขัดให้อีกฝ่ายเสียอารมณ์

 

เขาค่อย ๆ ย่อตัวลง ไม่เคลื่อนไหวปุบปับ หันหน้าไปทางผู้บุกรุก วาดรอยยิ้มให้ให้ตายใจ ไม่ได้จะอวดแต่เรื่องผูกมิตรหรือการผ่อนคลายบรรยากาศนั้นฝีมือของเขาเป็นหนึ่งไม่มีสอง และมันได้ผลเกือบร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์ อีกฝ่ายยิ้มตอบกลับมาอย่างไม่ติดใจสงสัย แถมยังยกมือขึ้นทักทายกับขยับปากคุยด้วยต่างหาก

 

การ์ดอ่อนขนาดนี้ สงสัยเขาจะทำเรื่องเปล่าประโยชน์ลงไปสินะ

 

อืม...แต่อีกฝ่ายอยู่เงียบ ๆ จนผ่านไปได้ครึ่งขบวนแบบนี้ถือว่ามีฝีมือทีเดียว จะตบรางวัลให้หน่อยแล้วกัน

 

เด็กหนุ่มอวดโฉมนัยน์ตาตัวเอง ช่างน่าเสียดายที่อีกฝ่ายไม่มีเวลาชื่นชมรางวัลที่ได้รับมากนักก่อนฮันโซจะลงมือ

 

เสียงเพลงดังขึ้นอีกครั้งพร้อมกับขบวนเจ้าสาวที่เคลื่อนตัวต่อราวกับไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

 

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> รับวาเลนไทน์ค่ะ ! /จริง ๆ ไม่เกี่ยว เขียนได้หนึ่งบทพอดี อยากอัปเลยอัป....  
> บทนี้มาเล่าถึงฝั่งของเก็นจิกันบ้าง และแน่นอนค่ะ เนื้อเรื่องไม่ไปไหนเลย /ร้อง  
> แต่บทหน้าเรื่องจะซีเรียสขึ้นแล้ว...สังเกตแล้วสินะคะว่าจากสองบทเปลี่ยนเป็นไม่รู้จำนวน...  
> ตอนแรกก็ให้สองบทจบค่ะ แต่ถ้าทำแบบนั้นบทแรกยาวสี่หน้า บทสองก็คงเยอะกว่าหลายเท่า ซึ่งน่าเกลียดมา /ฮา เราเลยตัดที่ตรงนี้ก่อน  
> ชื่อบทจงใจให้เป็น Pov ของเก็นจิด้วย จากนี้เนื้อหาแอบยาวไหล จะใช้เก็นจิคนเดียวน้องเหนื่อยแย่  
> ชอบไม่ชอบยังไงบอกได้นะคะ เรายินดีรับทุกคำติชม หรือใส่รายละเอียดอะไรผิดก็บอกได้ค่ะ รวมถึงพวกคำผิดด้วย[ก๊อปปย.นี้มาจากทอล์กบทที่แล้ว เพราะเราคือเปโกะคนเดิมเพิ่มเติมคือบทสองเสร็จแล้ว]


	3. Dead or Alive ?

_พิธีแต่งงานจบลงแล้ว_

_ชีวิตของมนุษย์ผู้นั้นก็ใกล้แล้วเหมือนกัน_

 

 

เก็นจิวิ่งกระหืดกระหอบลงไปชั้นใต้ดิน ชุดพิธีการถูกถอดออกเปลี่ยนเป็นชุดลำลองปกติ ฮันโซหายตัวไปเมื่อไม่กี่สิบนาทีก่อน ระหว่างนั้นอาจจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นก็ได้ ท่านพ่อยังอยู่ในงานก็จริงแต่หากเขามอบอำนาจการจัดการทั้งหมดให้ท่านพี่แล้ว เขาอาจจะมาช้าเกินไป หน้าห้องสอบสวนมีคนของตระกูลเฝ้าอยู่บวกกับเสียงที่เล็ดรอดออกมาทำให้เก็นจิมั่นใจว่าด้านในกำลังเกิดอะไรขึ้น

‘อั่ก !’

“ข้าถามว่าสหประชาชาติคิดจะเล่นตุกติกอะไร !?”

_ชายคนนั้นเป็นคนจากสหประชาชาติงั้นหรือ…_

“เปิดประตู” เด็กหนุ่มออกคำสั่ง

“นอกจากนายท่านแล้ว ท่านฮันโซไม่ให้ใครเข้าไปรบกวนขอรับ”

ฟังเผิน ๆ เหมือนยามเฝ้าประตูจะปฏิเสธเขาตามหน้าที่ แต่จากน้ำเสียงและสายตา เก็นจิรู้ว่าคนตรงหน้ากำลังเสียดสีเขาอย่างไร้ความเคารพ โยวไคที่คิดปรองดองกับมนุษย์ไม่ว่าอยู่ที่ไหนก็เป็นได้แค่คนนอกคอก และรวมกับพฤติกรรมของเขาที่เฉยเมยต่อภาระหน้าที่ของตระกูล ยิ่งทำให้ถูกมองว่าไม่คู่ควรแก่ชื่อชิมาดะเข้าไปใหญ่ ไม่ต้องพูดถึงความเคารพที่ผู้ใต้บังคับบัญชามีให้เลย ก็อย่างที่เห็นนี่แหละ

“ถอยไป ข้าไม่มีเวลามาเล่นกับเจ้า”เขาขึ้นเสียง คนตรงหน้ายืนนิ่ง ไม่สะทกสะท้าน

 

_ได้_

 

เก็นจิลงมือ น็อคอีกฝ่ายในสองกระบวนท่าแล้วถลาเข้าไป

“ท่านพี่ !”

คนถูกเรียกเสียสมาธิ คมดาบพลาดเป้าไปไม่กี่เซ็นติเมตร

“เจ้าลงมาทำอะไรที่นี่”

คนอายุมากกว่าหันควับ ส่งเสียงดุอย่างไม่พอใจ เก็นจิเหลือบมองนักโทษที่สภาพดูไม่จืด แต่ไม่มีบาดแผลถึงแก่ชีวิตพร้อมกับรู้สึกโล่งใจและร้อนรนในเวลาเดียวกัน

“ท...ท่านพ่อสั่งให้ข้าลงมา” ปกติเขาเป็นนักโกหกชั้นเยี่ยม แต่เพราะเวลาที่มีช่างน้อยนัก เด็กหนุ่มจึงไม่มีเวลาคิดหาข้ออ้างหรือเหตุผลเพื่อโน้มน้าวใจผู้เป็นพี่ไว้เลย ในตอนนี้ทำได้แค่ยกชื่อท่านพ่อขึ้นมาทั้ง ๆ ที่รู้ว่าไม่ได้ผล

“โกหก ท่านพ่อมอบอำนาจการจัดการให้ข้าทั้งหมดแล้ว”

_นั่นไงเล่า_

“ข้ารู้สึกขอบคุณมากตอนที่เจ้าเบี่ยงความสนใจให้ แต่ตอนนี้ข้าไม่รู้แล้วว่าเจ้าทำไปเพื่ออะไร ในเมื่อเจ้าไม่เห็นด้วยกับวิธีการของข้า” ฮันโซพูดต่อ ความผิดหวังแสดงออกมาจากทั้งน้ำเสียงและสายตา

เด็กหนุ่มกล้ำกลืนความรู้สึกเสียใจลงไป กดมันเอาไว้ก่อนกลับเข้าประเด็นอีกครั้ง

“ท่านพี่...ข้าเข้าใจดีว่าขนบธรรมเนียมและระเบียบของตระกูลถือเป็นที่สุด แต่ชายผู้นี้ไม่ใช่คนท้องถิ่น เขาคงไม่ตั้งใจจะรุกล้ำเขตแดนหรือทำเสียมารยาทต่อพิธีการของเรา แค่ลบความทรงจำของเขาก็ได้นี่”

“มันเป็นคนของแบล็กวอช ข้าไม่คิดว่าเขาจะเข้ามาโดยไม่รู้อะไร” ปลายดาบชี้ที่สัญลักษณ์องค์กรที่นอนนิ่งอยู่ที่พื้นข้างตัวเจ้าของ

“ถ้าอย่างนั้นเราก็ยิ่งไม่ควรฆ่าเขา ท่านพ่อพึ่งส่งสานส์นัดหมายสหประชาชาติไปเมื่อเช้า ! ถ้าพวกเขารู้ว่าเป็นฝีมือเรา การประชุมจะยิ่งเสียเปรียบ พวกเขาจะอ้างเรื่องนี้เพื่อจำกัดสิทธิของเรา”

“เราจะตอกหน้าพวกเขากลับไปว่าเล่นไม่ซื่อคิดส่งสายลับเข้ามาก่อน” ฮันโซสวนกลับมาทันควัน

“ท่านพี่ นี่คือการลงนามสนธิสัญญาเพื่อปรองดอง ไม่ใช่ประกาศสงคราม”

“มันรุกล้ำเขตแดนส่วนตัวของตระกูลเราพร้อมอาวุธครบมือ เจ้ายังคิดจะร่วมมือกับพวกมันอยู่อีกหรือ !”

“แล้วเขา--”

“เอะอะอะไรกัน” เด็กหนุ่มทั้งสองชะงัก หันไปมองผู้มาใหม่พร้อมกัน

 

_ชิมาดะ ยาสึนางะ_

 

“ท่านพ่อ/ท่านพ่อ” ทั้งคู่ผละออกจากกันก่อนจะโค้งทำความเคารพ

“จัดการกันไปถึงไหนแล้ว” หัวหน้าตระกูลชิมาดะคนปัจจุบันพยักหน้ารับก่อนจะเอ่ยถามโดยไม่รอให้บุตรชายตั้งตัว

“พวกเรามีความเห็นไม่ตรงกันนิดหน่อย...” เก็นจิรีบพูดก่อน ถ้าจะมีใครสักคนในตระกูลที่รับฟังเขา ก็มีแต่คนตรงหน้าเท่านั้น

“เก็นจิคิดว่าควรปล่อยเขาไป เพราะนี่อาจเป็นแค่เรื่องไม่ได้ตั้งใจ” ฮันโซพูดเสริม เน้นหนักในคำที่ตนคิดว่าไร้สาระอย่างที่สุด

“ท่านพ่อ พวกเราพิสูจน์ไม่ได้ว่าเขาเป็นสายลับ หากฆ่าไปจะส่งผลโดยตรงต่อการประชุมลงนามในวันพรุ่งนี้ อีกอย่างข้าเสนอให้เราลบความทรงจำก่อนปล่อยไปด้วย”

“แล้วเจ้าคิดอย่างไร ฮันโซ” “ฆ่าทิ้ง แสดงให้พวกมนุษย์เห็นว่านี่ไม่ใช่ที่ที่พวกมันจะเข้ามาทำอะไรก็ได้” ยาสึนางะพยักหน้ารับ ก่อนจะหันมองสีหน้าจริงจังของบุตรทั้งสองแล้วหัวเราะออกมาเบา ๆ พร้อมกับออกคำสั่ง

“ฮัตโตริ พาแขกของเราไปทำแผลที”

“!?” มือขวาของผู้นำตระกูลเดินไปหิ้วปีกแขกขึ้นมาตามคำสั่งท่ามกลางสายตาขุ่นเคืองใจของฮันโซที่ปิดไม่มิดพอ ๆ กับสีหน้าโล่งใจของเก็นจิ

“ไม่ต้องห่วง ฮันโซ พวกเขาจะได้รู้แน่ ว่าอาณาเขตของเราไม่ได้มีไว้เดินเล่น”

 

 

 

_________________________________________________

 

 

 

เจสซี่ไม่ค่อยเข้าใจว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น หรือบทสนทนาของสามพ่อลูกแปลว่าอะไร แต่เขาค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าตัวเองรอดแล้ว ตราแบล็กวอชกับปืนลูกรักสองกระบอกได้รับการดูแลทำความสะอาดอย่างดีข้างตัวเขายืนยันได้เป็นอย่างดี ส่วนเสื้อผ้าที่สกปรกกับพอนโชมีคนนำไปซักรีด(ตอนนี้เขาใส่เสื้อคลุมแบบญี่ปุ่นอยู่ ไม่ค่อยแน่ใจว่าเรียกว่าอะไร แต่ลมโกรกสบายดีเหมือนกัน...) ที่สำคัญ คนที่ทำแผลให้เขาตอนนี้ไม่ใช่ชายหน้าตายข้างกายผู้นำตระกูลชิมาดะ แต่เป็นเจ้าของนัยน์ตาน่าหลงใหล

 

_ชิมาดะ เก็นจิ_

 

เจสซี่แอบคิดว่าที่ชิมาดะคนพี่โมโหขนาดนั้นเป็นเพราะเขาแอบเหล่คนตรงหน้าหรือเปล่า

_อืม...แต่ถ้าหวงจริงก็ควรตามมาเฝ้า ไม่ใช่ปล่อยให้เขาอยู่กับจิ้งจอกน้อยสองต่อสองแบบนี้_

เจ้าหน้าที่แบล็กวอชมองเด็กหนุ่มที่เริ่มต้นทำแผล เพลิดเพลินกับการเคลื่อนไหวที่รวดเร็วแต่เงียบกริบ มือเบาจนเขาแทบไม่รู้สึกเจ็บแม้แต่ตอนที่ถูกเย็บหัวคิ้วด้วยเข็มหน้าตาน่ากลัว นัยน์ตากลมโตลอบสังเกตสีหน้าเขาเป็นระยะ เจสซี่ไม่แน่ใจว่าอีกฝ่ายฟังภาษาอังกฤษรู้เรื่องไหมจึงทำได้เพียงส่งยิ้มพิมพ์ใจให้ _ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอก หวานใจ แผลแค่นี้จิ๊บจ๊อย_

ริมฝีปากสีอ่อนโค้งขึ้นตอบรับ เจสซี่คิดว่าเขากำลังหลงเสน่ห์คนตรงหน้าเข้าอย่างจัง ไม่ว่าจะเป็นรูปลักษณ์ภายนอก กริยาท่าทางหรือแม้แต่บรรยายสงบนิ่งดูลึกลับรอบตัวอีกฝ่าย

“เสร็จแล้ว” คุณหมอจำเป็นพูดออกมาในภาษาแม่ของเขา คนฟังกระพริบตาปริบ ๆ ไม่ทันจะได้ประมวลผลต่อสิ่งที่ตัวเองคาดไว้ผิดอีกฝ่ายก็พูดภาษาอังกฤษออกมาคล่องปรื๋อ

“ข้าชื่อชิมาดะ...อะ ภาษาอังกฤษต้องเอาชื่อนำหน้าก่อนสินะ ข้าชื่อเก็นจิ ชิมาดะ ต้องขอโทษด้วยที่พี่ชายของข้าทำเกินเหตุไปหน่อย อาณาเขตของเราไม่มีมนุษย์หลงเข้ามานานแล้ว ไหนจะเรื่องประชุมพรุ่งนี้อีก เขาเลยค่อนข้างเครียดน่ะ แบบ ปลอดภัยไว้ก่อนตามสไตล์เขานั่นแหละ ว่าแต่ท่านชื่ออะไรหรือ ท่านมนุษย์”

เจสซี่ขอถอนคำพูด...บรรยากาศเงียบงันลึกลับอะไรนั่นถูกทำลายเหมือนไม่เคยมีอยู่ตั้งแต่เด็กหนุ่มเริ่มต้นอ้าปาก ภาพลักษณ์จิ้งจอกหนุ่มเหลือเพียงลูกหมาตัวน้อยกระดิกหูอย่างตื่นเต้น อ้อ หางด้วย ดูสิ มีตั้งหลายหาง

 

_เดี๋ยวนะ_

 

เด็กหนุ่มจ้องหูจิ้งจอกที่โผล่ออกมาจากกลุ่มผมยุ่ง ก่อนจะมองไปยังหางจิ้งจอกท่าทางนุ่มฟูทั้ง หนึ่ง สอง สาม สี่...ห้า

“โอ๊ะ” ใบหูพับลงซ่อนใต้กลุ่มผม หางที่เจสซี่พึ่งนับจำนวนเสร็จก็หายไปอย่างไร้ร่องรอยเช่นเดียวกัน

“ข้าตื่นเต้นทีไรเก็บพวกมันไว้ไม่อยู่ทุกที ข้าทำท่านตกใจหรือเปล่า ?” เก็นจิหันหน้ากลับมาจากการเช็กด้านหลังของตัวเองก่อนจะหลุดหัวเราะออกมา ใช้เวลาสักพักกว่าเด็กหนุ่มจะกลับมาควบคุมตัวเองได้ ขณะที่เจ้าหน้าที่แบล็กวอชเองก็พยายามรวบรวมสติที่กระเจิดกระเจิงของตัวเอง โชคดีที่ทั้งสองทำทันก่อนที่ผู้มาใหม่จะเข้ามา

“ท่านเก็นจิเจ้าคะ คิคุเองเจ้าค่ะ นายท่านสั่งให้อิฉันเอาเสื้อผ้ามาให้”

“ขอบใจนะ คิคุ” เก็นจิกัดริมฝีปากพยายามกลั้นขำ ขณะที่เจสซี่ได้แต่เดาว่าหญิงชราพูดอะไร แต่เมื่อเห็นเสื้อผ้าของตนที่พับไว้อย่างเรียบร้อยแล้วก็ก้มหัวเป็นเชิงขอบคุณให้ เธอโค้งให้เขา หันไปพูดกับเก็นจิอีกสองสามประโยคก่อนจากไป

“คิคุบอกว่าให้ท่านรีบเปลี่ยนเสื้อ มีคนมารับท่านแล้ว” เด็กหนุ่มหันมาแปลให้เขาเมื่อหญิงรับใช้จากไป

“ข้าจะรออยู่ด้านนอกนะ แมคครีซัง” ประตูบานเลื่อนปิดลงทิ้งเจสซี่ไว้กับแสงสลัวจากโคมกระดาษกับห้องโล่ง ๆ และคำถามที่ติดค้างในใจ

 

ในเมื่อเขายังไม่แนะนำตัว แล้วอีกฝ่ายรู้ชื่อเขาได้อย่างไร ?

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เครียดค่ะ เครียดมากเลย /ฮือออออออออออออออออออออออออออ /งอแงงอแงงอแงงอแง  
> พอเครียดมาก ๆ ก็หนีมาเขียนฟิคนี่แหละ...  
> ในที่สุดสองคนนี้ก็ได้คุยกันสักที ! อาจจะน้อยไปหน่อยแต่บทหน้าจะเพิ่มขึ้นแน่นอนค่ะ  
> พล็อตเรื่องนี้เซ็ทไว้ให้เครียด...อยากให้ออกมาดีน่ะนะ แต่ปกติเราเขียนแต่ฟิคตลก /เหม่อ  
> จะพยายามค่ะ
> 
> Ps. ชอบบอกได้ ชวนคุยได้ ติได้ ชมได้ เจอคำผิดหรือข้อมูลผิดบอกได้เลยนะคะ  
> Pss. พึ่งค้นพบวิธีเคาะบรรทัดแบบไม่ห่างเว่อร์ แต่ไม่มีอารมณ์เปลี่ยนสองบทแรกอ่ะ...แต่ยังไงจะเปลี่ยนแน่นอน ใครขัดใจกันการที่อยู่ ๆ ก็เปลี่ยนก็ขอโทษนะคะ...อดทนนิดนึง (ชอบแบบนี้หรือห่าง ๆ ก็บอกกันได้นะ)
> 
> ด้วยรักและเครี๊ยดเครียด
> 
> เปโกะเอง


End file.
